The Dragonborn: Chapter 1
On the Princess Andromeda... Josiah's POV "Joe, you need to come here quick!" Caleb yelled. "Okay, coming right up." I was on the Princess Andromeda when we were called on our first quest. Kronos called us to his throne room. "Lord Kronos, what do you ask of us?" "Josiah Osborn, you and Caleb Zamora will go and appeal to the dragons. We need them on our side if we are to take Olympus, so we have to have them with us or we are done for!" "Yes Lord Kronos. We will get the dragons on our side." "Begone, I must rest. That pest, Percy Jackson will attempt to attack this ship again next week. So I must gather troops in order to siege Manhattan. And do not mess this up! I'm tired of you idiots botching up everything!" I walked out of the throne room, and when I was out of sift of Kronos, I screamed, "Yes!" "What?" Caleb asked. "We got our first quest! We need to go recruit the dragon colony over in Arizona." "How are we gonna get over there?" "By pegasi you doofus. We go to Phoenix, recruit the dragons, then ride the pegasi home. Easy as pie." "Yeah, but why would Kronos give us a quest? He hates us!" "Who knows? Anywho, we gotta go so we can come here sooner." "Okay, let's go!" We mounted the pegasi and flew out over the country. Everything seemed stretched with our speed. In absolutely no time at all, we landed safely in Phoenix. "Here we are. Phoenix, Arizona." Buildings stretched up high into the sky, and buses and metro trains were everywhere, as well as cars. It was like a smaller version of New York City. "Okay Caleb. Around here is a huge dragon colony somewhere. All we need to do is find it." "Yeah, but the dragons are probably not here. They live around the mortals, not right next to them. We should go to the suburbs." We mounted the pegasi and flew over to the city of Sedona. "What the freakin' heck? These is the right spot, but here are no signs of any dragons!" "Hey Joe, maybe there are dragons in this tunnel." Caleb ran into the tunnel, but then a hydra head popped out. "Holy crap! A hydra! Get out your staff Caleb!" "You said it!" Caleb ran out and pulled his staff out. I soon got my sword. The hydra didn't attack us at first suprisingly. Instead, it started attacking itself. I started giggling. "Is this thing emo? I mean, its hurting itself pretty badly!" "I don't think it's emo!" After I turned around, it had twenty heads. "Ah crap! Shoot it with a fire spell Caleb!" Five gigantic beams of red fire aimed at five hydra heads. At the same time, bluish-purple fire missiles flew into the remaining five heads and exploded the heads off of their roots. Within seconds, the hydra was ash. "Whoa Caleb! Where'd you learn to do that?" "That wasn't me!" "Then where the hell did that come from?!" "Um... those came from yours truly." Caleb turned around quickly and looked horrified. I turned around and was amazed by what stood there. Their heads looked like dragons, their skin looked like dragon scales, and their hands and feet were dragon-clawed. But their bodies were humanoid, and they wore metal armor like demigods, and they had weapons of some type of metal that wasn't celestial bronze of imperial gold. It was titanium gray, and had a sort of shine to it. "Hello demigods. We are the dragonborn, loyal servants of the great goddess Tiamat." Meanwhile, back on the Princess Andromeda... Kronos was sitting on his throne, with a smile on his face. His assistant, Ethan Nakamura, walked in the room. "My lord, why did you send them on a quest? They will obviously die before they come back." "I know. They almost destroyed this ship once. If they die, no more chance of them about to kill or annoy the rest of us." "But why? We are running out of demigods on our side." "Those two have accidentally killed six demigods last month. Getting rid of them means more of us survive. Plus, they were extremely annoying." Category:The Dragonborn Category:Chapter Page